Bittersweet
by Hawkear of WindClan
Summary: Soi Fon cannot sleep one night and Yoruichi happens to stop by. YURI, LEMON, Soi Fon and Yoruichi, because there just isn't enough of it on this site! My first yuri to ever be published...enjoy.


**Warning: **YURI, two women having sex. If you think this is a crime against nature, then get the fuck out. Get aroused from lesbian acts? Then enjoy~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach...if I did, it would be nothing but porn. ^^

Bittersweet

Soi Fon turned onto her side, staring blankly at the wall beside her bed. She blinked and looked up at the window, slivers of light shining through the shutters. She sat up and got to her feet, opening the window completely and peering out into the gardens of the 2nd Division quarters. The Captain squinted her eyes, noticing movement across the raked sand and pond, a black cat coming into view.

"Yo-…Yoruichi-sama!" The black cat padded quietly through the sand, messing the raked pattern and then hopped onto the windowsill.

"Good evening, Soi Fon. I thought you might still be awake, even at this hour." Yoruichi Shihōin leapt from the windowsill, landing gracefully onto the tatami floor and padding over to sit beside the bed.

"Uh, y-yeah, I couldn't sleep…what are you doing here?" The Captain closed the window, locking it with Kido and sat beside her former Captain, lighting a candle between them on the floor.

"Well I was out for a walk and I heard something, sounded like buzzing. I thought it might be too many thoughts in your head again." The cat said, smirking up at the blushing woman.

"I was only thinking about everything that has happened since you've been gone…even after being able to spend a little time with you, Yoruichi-sama, back after Ichigo Kurosaki was no longer deemed a threat, we didn't really talk much…about anything." She looked away, her cheeks still flushed.

"Hmm…" Soi Fon glanced at her idol, feeling awkward that she was talking to her in the form of a _cat_, of all things. "Well, guess we'll just have to talk now then, won't we?" The 2nd Division Captain blinked and smiled, moving to her bed and laying across it as the two friends began to talk.

"So over a hundred years pass and you haven't hooked up with anyone, huh? What's wrong with ya?"

"Excuse me!" Soi Fon bristled as Yoruichi smirked at her jokingly, the same expression all too familiar to her, remembering the playful smirk from over a century ago. "At least _I _don't go, and leave my home, and all my loyal and caring friends, to run off with another Captain and…and…" She trailed off, looking down at her hands placed in her lap. "…cause someone who cares about you to worry so much, even turn to hate you…" She didn't look up when she heard the unmistakable sound of Yoruichi transforming, instead squeezing her eyes shut as tears threatened to spill over. The Captain swallowed the urge to cry when she felt a gentle, yet firm finger under her chin, tilting her head up.

"I must have hurt you so badly…huh?" Yoruichi whispered, shifting closer to her friend, her breath ghosting over her lips as she spoke. "I had no idea…if I had known leaving like that would cause you so much pain, I-" Her golden eyes widened as Soi Fon closed the space between them, pale lips touching hers. She stiffened for an instant, then melted into the gentle kiss, using little effort to pry open the Captain's mouth.

Soi Fon shyly moved her tongue against the older woman's, her hands reaching out to memorize the smooth curves of Yoruichi. The purple-haired woman moved her hand from the girl's chin, bringing it down to untie the obi around her waist, tossing it aside. The Captain gasped as their kiss was broken, her mentor moving down to kiss and lick the place where neck met shoulder, a finger moving the fabric of her haori out of her way.

"_Yoru…ichi…sama…_" Soi Fon breathed out, her hands making their way around Yoruichi's shoulders, holding her close. She felt her former Captain slide her haori off her shoulders, removing her hands from the tan woman's back to let the white cloth fall to the floor around her. The Captain began sliding off her gloves, gasping as Yoruichi took her hand in hers and trailed kisses up her arm to her shoulder.

"My, Soi Fon, I never would have thought you to be this vocal…" The mentioned woman moaned as she was laid onto her back, her head hitting the pillow on her bed as Yoruichi began removing the Shōzoku uniform from her lithe body. She hissed as her breasts were exposed to the cold air of her room, reaching her arms up to pull the other woman close to her. Yoruichi smirked down at her, dipping her head and taking a nipple into her mouth. Soi Fon let out a pleasured moan as she arched her back, loving the feeling of her mentor's hot mouth pleasuring her so skillfully.

Yoruichi made sure not to ignore Soi Fon's other breast, moving a hand she began massaging it gently as she swirled her tongue around the one still in her mouth. She bit down gently and was happy to hear a squeak of surprise from the woman below her. The former Captain shifted her full attention to the other mound of flesh, nipping the nipple gently before taking it into her mouth and giving it the same attentions.

Soi Fon moaned and writhed under the older woman, her hands clawing at her back as she felt herself getting wetter and wetter below.

"P-please, Yoruichi-sama…_ah!_" The woman had heard her pleas and had moved a hand to her dripping wet cunt, sliding a finger into her without warning. The Captain, of course, had done so to herself many times before. However, having the very same person she had fantasized about do it to her and it not be a dream, it felt so much more gratifying. "_Ah-aah! Yoruichi…sama…mph!"_ Her cries were silenced as the tan woman above her captured her lips in a passionate kiss, sliding her tongue into her mouth the same time as she added another finger into her, sliding them in and out at a torturously slow pace.

Yoruichi Shihōin began thrusting three fingers at a time into the younger woman's pussy, feeling her own need grow with every appreciative moan she received for her actions. She suddenly withdrew her fingers, Soi Fon whimpering at the loss, before grinding her hips down so their juices mixed together. Yoruichi broke the kiss to look down at Soi Fon, the woman having nudged her shoulder to get her attention.

Soi Fon gently pushed the other woman onto her back, sliding herself down her body and kissing each large breast before continuing down. Yoruichi spread her legs, raising her hips slightly as she offered herself to the younger woman. Soi Fon gulped and dipped her head, resting her nose in the deep purple curls surrounding her idol's heat, breathing in the scent of her arousal. She tentatively spread the folds of Yoruichi's pussy, slowly sliding her tongue into her. The Captain abruptly pulled her head back as the dark-skinned woman let out a low moan. She looked up, over her gorgeous body to meet her gaze.

"Don't stop, keep going…" Yoruichi panted, raking her fingers through dark blue hair and guiding her head back to her wet cunt. Soi Fon obeyed and slid her tongue in again, the taste even better than in her dreams. She began flicking her tongue over her clit, drawing mewls of pleasure form the older woman. The Captain moved her hand to slide a finger into Yoruichi's core, thrusting it in and out at a steady pace as she suckled on her clit. Her scalp began to sting as the one she was pleasuring dug her nails into it, her body shaking as she neared her release. "_Ugh! Ah, Soi…Fon…Aaahhh~!_" Yoruichi let out a long, high-pitched moan as she came, her cum being welcomed into Soi Fon's mouth.

The Captain licked up every last drop of cum, moaning at the taste. She raised her head, smiling at the sated expression on her lover's face. The hand on the back of her head guided her back up the older woman's body, the younger stopping to once again to plant a wet kiss on each breast.

"Thank you, Soi Fon…Turn over, it's your turn now." Yoruichi kissed her sloppily, tasting herself on the Captain's lips. She groaned at the taste and pushed the woman onto her back, moving her body to position her self between her thighs. The former Captain spread the pale legs apart, immediately bending down to thrust her tongue into Soi Fon's wet cunt, sucking hard on her clit and back to sliding her tongue roughly into her, alternating every few seconds. She thrust two fingers into her pussy, flicking her tongue over her clit and removing the fingers to dive back down between her folds.

"_Mmmmm! Ah, Yoruichi…sa-sama, _I'm_ gonna…ah!_" The Captain screamed at the top of her lungs as she came hard, soaking Yoruichi's tongue with her cum as waves of pleasure overtook her. She shuddered as she came down from her high, her lover leaning over her as she bent down for a kiss, both women tired from their love making.

They pulled the sheets over their sweat-slickened bodies, Yoruichi wrapping her arms around Soi Fon as she buried her face in her breasts.

"Promise me something…Yoruichi-sama?"

"Anything, Soi Fon." She said, stroking her blue hair soothingly.

"Promise you won't be gone when I wake up."

"…I promise."

* * *

Whew! That took DAYS to write...actually, it's my very first Yuri~! *throws confetti* The inspiration for this was the song _Bittersweet _by Within Temptation, my favorite band. Seriously, listen to this song, and it's PERFECT for them. ^^

Soi Fon: ...*blushes*

Yoruichi: Hahaha! I'm nekkid! :3

o.O R&R~! :D


End file.
